Immortal Fear
by Divine Child
Summary: Takara never gave the paranormal much thought as she plays her own version of a ghost buster on television. Never in a thousand years did she ever thought to cross paths with SPR who show her that not every ghost story is pure fiction.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

"Coming up on the next hour, more on the news of our favorite Scream Idol, Seira! Her new movie should be coming up soon! Heads up as our favorite spook-tastic lady takes off against some angry werewolves!"

"I swear the movies are getting cornier." The radio was flicked off with annoyance. The voice that whined belong to a young woman. A young woman whose dark hair was piled into a messy bun on top of her head. The dressing room was a solace for the moment. A moment of peace away from the chaos that would erupt when filming would begin again.

"Relax, it won't be that bad, Takara." An older man was sitting with her in her dressing room.

"Koushiro, have you seen the makeup? It's horrid!" She cross her legs, leaning back with her arms behind her head.

"It's suppose to be. What do you expect for a low budget made for television movie? Now sit up! You're an idol, for crying out loud! Act like one."

"I'm out of the wig. I don't have to." Takara opened one eye, showing annoyance to her equally annoyed agent. She sticks her tongue out for good measure of proving a point to him. Despite his bossy advice, Koushiro knew down time is what Takara needed. Even if it was only a half hour in a dressing room.

The movie might turn out to be a complete flop but it would boost Seira's name. A low budget film was not usually on Takara's list of achievements. She had her work cut out for her. Sorami Takara grew up a relatively normal child, with a relatively normal childhood. She also had her relatively normal high school life. Until, one day, a friend and her decided to partake in a horror film that the shoot location was at their high school. Takara made stardom as a teal haired punk girl who fought off zombies with a axe and shovel. The fandom of supernatural, paranormal, and horror fell in love with her that day.

Soon, Takara had a name for her otherwise unknown persona.

Seira, the Ghost Hunter, Zombie Killer, Witch Slayer, etc. A corny but kickass character that a lot of people fell in love with.

Takara enjoyed it. She had her fun dressing up in Seira's crazy outfits, outrageous hair, and even killer weapons. She had her favorite hair color though. The turquoise aqua hair or 'ghost blue' that Takara called it, was her favorite.

The lycan movie would just be added to her list of B-Rated movies she had starred in. Sometimes Takara wanted to take the part of Seira seriously, upping the stories to bigger movies or just adding in the idol name to some neat slasher film. Some days, she just didn't care.

Like today.

Today was an off day. Takara could feel it. She shifted lazily in her seat. She just wasn't feeling the itch that comes to putting on the persona that was Seira.

"Just one more scene then we can go home," Koushiro checked his PDA. He was a friend as well as her agent. He was the who kept Takara's profile low and Seira's stardom on the high.

"Good," Takara yawned, "I'm bored, tired, and cold. God, I hate night scenes like this. I swear the creepier they are, the colder it is."

"You'll be fine."

"So after this," Takara opened her eyes, showing off a pretty amethyst hue, "Seira is going on vacation, correct? I need time off, Kou. If I don't, I'll burnt out and-"

"The only things you'll have to do are small ones."

"Good, go to a couple of conventions, sign a few autographs, show up at a few fancy restaurants-"

"Do a music video."

"Do a-What?" Eyes flickered with questions. Takara sat up, with her robe coming undone to show off the black leather underneath that was part of her costume. Koushiro had a killer poker face, especially when he wore his glasses.

"It's for a popular band," He explained himself, "I know their agent. We came to an compromise on a music video. They want to do one for their latest upcoming album."

"You got to be kidding me. For what? Seira related?"

"No but the song and the style fit her. You just need to show up-"

"As her."

"No lines."

"Look sexy."

"And be in a video with five incredibly talented and attractive men-"

"Who are just hoping on having little old me to boost their ego," Takara scratches her head. When she was feeling flustered, something always itch. It was her head as she was tucking her hair back into the wig cap.

"Takara, it won't be that bad. I'll make sure you don't get-"

"Kou, for sake of my sanity and your life, let's talk about it later. I got some werewolves to shoot." Annoyed, tired, and huff her way back to makeup, Takara couldn't believe her luck. A 'vacation' is what she needed. A time to relax on a nice hiatus from the glitz and glamour of the horror idol world. The last thing she needed was to be working with a bunch of hormonal, crazy musicians when she was already on high risk due to stress. She was required to take some time off.

Time to spend with her family. To see her brother and sister. To see her parents. To, for once, step outside her front door and not be whisk away from the eyes of the paparazzi.

"Seira," the moment the wig was back on and the director was back to kissing her ass," darling-"

"I'm coming," She curled her lips into the cold yet beautiful smile she was used to putting on. Seira, she had decided, was a beautiful woman whose stare could cut down forty men. At least, that's how Takara like to think.

"Alright, we're ready for ya." Everyone move to their places once Seira entered around the lights, the cameras, and ready on her spot. The spot right when a young girl is about to reveal that she is the real werewolf behind the attacks. Seira would end up having a nice fight then shot the girl.

Takara felt sorry for the actress. The poor girl was dress in raggedy pants, a red tank top, and no shoes. It had be about fifty or more degrees out here. The cold air gave Takara a chill, giving her goosebumps. She knew the lines and went right through them. The stunt chorography was simple and easy as a dance routine.

Takara got back up, ready on cue as she pointed the shiny prop gun at the girl's chest.

The girl, in her werewolf make up snarled at the girl. The sound effects later would make it a lot more terrifying then what the girl was trying to do now.

"Ah ha, any last requests?"

"Yeah, go to hell!" Takara shot the prop gun as the girl pretend to fall backwards dead.

"Cut!"

Takara grinned.

_Finally, it's over. It's a wrap. I can go home and finally-_

The sound of electricity is heard. The static pulse shot through one of the towers nearby, blowing it up, then making it fall forward. The screams are heard from the cast and crew. Takara felt like she was moving in slow mode as she jumped out of the way. It wasn't unheard of for accidents to occur. She was just glad it was on the last day of shooting.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" one of the actresses asked her as she had tumbled out of the way of the electric wires.

"Okay, shut it down! We need emergency now!"

"Crap," Takara moved forward as security went to grab her up. Koushiro ran to her. He didn't care if he had to push people out of the way. As long as he got to Takara. He grabbed her arm, dragging her away.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Sucks that happened." Takara looked over at what the electric tower had come down. Takara shrugged, guessing it was just faulty iron or something. She didn't care. What she did care about was what she saw when she looked up from the scene. Everything seem to fade out of her hearing. She couldn't even hear Koushiro anymore. It was just strange how she had space out like she did. Koushiro was shouting something about shock or something.

What she saw made her blood run cold.

A small figure was standing near the trees where the tower had fallen. It was a small tower like thing. It wasn't much but still, that amount of electricity pumping into someone could kill a person. The small figure watched from behind the trees, with its pale arms holding on the trunk of the tree. Dark, beady eyes stare with long dark tresses blowing in the wind.

Takara felt like she wanted to run.

That she wanted to run far away.

"Takara. Takara? Takara!"

"What?" She snapped back at Koushiro, not realizing her tone when he shook her back to reality. Her eyes went back to the tree. There was nothing around. Takara groaned. Yep, all that work with creepy, supernatural shit was starting to hurt her. Now she was seeing things.

"I'm done. I want to go home. Are they done? Do they need me to do the take again? Cause I'm out. I'm done and I'm starting to see shit and-" Takara rambled.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here. If they have a problem, they can take it up with me." Koushiro lead her to a car. She didn't care if she was in costume or not. She just wanted out of there.

"Good," Takara was giving a jacket to put on, "cause as of officially right now, I'm on vacation. Don't have anyone to need me unless it's an absolute emergency!"

"You still have to do that-"

"Yeah yeah, the music video. I don't care. Just give me a freakin' week or two to chill from this," Takara gets into the car that is waiting for her. The car is driving away from the site as everyone else takes care of the problem. The car drives by the trees, down the road into the city. They don't notice the small figure in white, long hair dancing in the wind. They don't notice it as it gives a jack o' lantern grin.

The chilly sound of a child's laughter drifts into the night.

* * *

_An lonely house in the middle of a forgotten field. The smell of wax and candlelight flicker shadows across the empty, dirty walls. The groans of an old house._

_The soft laughter of children echoing. The faint rustle of dresses against hardwood floors._

_The sound of dripping onto a tiled floor._

_The smell of cooper...the scent of blood splattered everywhere. The lasting call of a scream rising into the night. _

Takara woke up with a start.

Day one of vacation.

Day one she wakes up to a creepy dream.

"Damn it," She groaned, rolling in her bed to glance at the clock. It was eleven, coming to the numbers of twelve on the clock. Takara groaned. Her dark hair flow around her, messily. It felt stringy as she didn't grabbed a shower the night she came home. She could barely sleep last night. She had still be on adrenaline when she had come home to her little place in Shibuya. She gives a yawn, figuring to maybe go back to sleep.

Her phone goes off.

"Damn it," Takara groans, picking it up, "Hello?"

"Good morning, sister!" Two happy voices speak on the other end. Takara can't help but smile. Her twin siblings, Mirei and Kenji on the other end, calling her good morning. She had told them to when she got back around their old neighborhood. Takara lived in a nice little place just a ten minute walk from Shibuya Station. The twins lived with their folks at a nice house a couple of blocks. Takara liked being within walking/driving distance of her family. It was good to know that they were close by.

"Good morning, you two twerps. How are my favorite siblings today?"

"We're your only sibs, sis." Kenji joked.

"Are you coming for lunch today?" Mirei asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I am. I didn't sleep well last night that's why I slept in."

"Aw, is your job giving you nightmares? Should I tell Mama?"

"No, I will. Promise. You guys better let me go or else I'll be even more late for food. Okay? I'll be there in a bit." Takara got off the phone. She might as well get up. It didn't take her that long to get up, get dress, brush her teeth and everything else. She sighed, walking out of her house, dress in normal clothes. No heavy makeup. No wig. Just Takara. Seira was currently taking a break from it all somewhere at a resort while Takara was enjoying the joys of her old stomping grounds.

She would never forget where she came from.

"Sister!" She arrived with the twins greeting her at the gate. A pair of happy faces that were nearly identical except the one was a girl with long pigtails and the boy had unruly spiky hair. Both smiled at her with amber eyes.

"Hey kiddos!" Takara waited as the two hugged her.

"Kara honey?" She looked up to see her mother Yumi standing at the doorway to the house. Her mother's brown hair was pushed back with a headband, smiling at her three children.

"Hey Mom," Takara was let go of as she went up to greet her mother.

"I missed you sweetie! How was filming last night?" Yumi asked, escorting her oldest inside.

"Terribly boring. I made it through alright though." Takara sniffed the air, "I smell something yummy."

"It should be done soon," Yumi stopped in her tracks to cupped Takara's face, "you haven't been sleeping right. Is working giving you nightmares?"

"No Mom. Stress is. Don't worry," Takara held up a hand, "I made Kou give me a vacation. I'm taking this vacation to enjoy the life of a normal person."

"Yeah, if you call being a Super Duper Awesome Ghost Buster normal," Kenji grinned.

"Uh huh," Takara pulled him into a head lock, "you haven't been blabbling to your friends what your super awesome big sister does have you?"

"NO!" Kenji wiggled, trying to get free.

"Takara, now now," Both kids looked up to see an elderly lady in a pink kimono step inside the house, "He is the heir to this family."

"Uh huh," Takara picked up Kenji, "I said he's a bit too short to be an heir."

"Hey! I am not!"

"You'll grow into it, kid." Takara put him down. The two kids raced around their grandmother. Momoka smiled at the eldest. Takara had always been a blessing to the family, especially the day when her daughter and son-in-law adopted her. Takara meant 'treasure' and she sure was.

"Hello Grandma," Takara wrapped the older woman into a warm hug, "I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie," Momoka pulled back, "you are looking worse for wear. We don't need you getting too old for your age. It's not healthy for such a young woman such as yourself."

"I'm trying, Grannie. That's why I'm on vacation."

"Good," Momoka placed a kiss on Takara's forehead, "I will always be proud of you, Treasure."

Takara smiled just as Yumi announced lunch was ready. The three women and the twins gathered around the table. It was long until Takara noticed someone was missing from the table.

"Where's Dad?"

"Back at the office. Apparently the new intern mess up some paperwork so he had to go and be the hero to get them fixed," Yumi sighed.

"Dear old Dad," Takara sweatdropped.

"He sends his regards," Yumi smiled over her cup of tea, "and promise to use a day off to spend time with you."

"Or I could just come to dinner ever night," Takara took a bit of her curry and rice, "mmm...you make the best, Mom!"

"I always do!"

"Ken! Rei!" A chorus of children yelled from the outside. The twins leapt up from their seats to the window.

"Hey guys!" Kenji yelled.

"Hey, are we still going to play today or what?" A boy with sandy brown hair yelled.

The twins paused a second, turning around to stare at their big sister. Takara just smiled, waving a hand to them.

"Go and have fun with your friends. I'll join you guys later for a game of baseball?" That had to have been the right answer as Mirei and Kenji hugged her.

"Thanks sis!" They grabbed their plates to put in the sink.

"Be careful!" Yumi called after them, "don't talk to strangers and try to stay out of trouble!"

"We'll try!" The twins called out from the window the moment they were outside. The twins got on their bikes, following their three friends onto the street.

"I'm glad to see Rei and Ken are doing alright," Takara spoke after the commotion.

"I'm just glad they are finding time to make friends and spread their wings," Yumi fake a tear, "soon my babies will be all grown up and doing their own thing."

"Aw, Mom, I still come and visit," Takara chuckled.

"How goes work, deary?" Momoka asked.

"All well I guess," Takara put down her tea cup, "the last movie I did is going to be a disaster. The only reason it's going to make money is because I'm in."

"Well every horror actor has to do at least one bad movie in their lifetime," Yumi sweatdropped.

"I guess," Takara chuckled.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? Koushiro didn't set you up on 'accident' with any big projects?" Momoka asked.

"Just one. A music video. I show up, look pretty, pose, and leave." Takara laugh.

"A music video?" Yumi blinked, "is it one of Eiji's?"

"No, it's not Eiji. Some popular band from Shibuya," She shrugged her shoulders, letting her chocolate locks roll off behind her back, "Kou is going to fill me in later. For now, he's giving me some time without being harass."

"That's good," Momoka spoke up, "or else I'll have to beat that boy with a wooden spoon."

That made Takara laugh, "you would Grannie."

Takara caught up with her grandmother and mother by having some cake and tea. It wasn't long until her cellphone buzzed in the pocket of her sweatshirt. It was a text from Mirei.

'_come help. friend in trouble. don't tell Mom'. _

"Those be the twins," Takara grinned, "I better go see how much they want to see their friend's faces that their big sister can swing a bat."

"You go have fun. Make sure to remind the kids to come back before dark," Yumi told her.

"I will Mom," Takara tucked her phone back into her pocket of her purple sweatshirt. The moment she left the gate, she called her sister.

"Rei? What happened?"

"It's Umino! He thought to be brave and go into that old abandon hotel down the street! He wanted to prove he was brave!"

"I'm on my way," Takara sighed. She knew what place Mirei was talking about. It was just some two story old hotel from back in the seventies that closed around during the early nineties. It grew a reputation with the local kids about it being haunted by the old hotel keeper. Takara just thought it was old and smell funny and not at all spooky. She knew spooky. Spooky was what you did to lure people in to make money. Takara didn't have to walk far. About a block down, she found the kids huddled around the old gate that lead into the hotel. It was a faded yellow building with two stories and some rooms around back in a empty parking lot. Everything was growing over it and it look like it needed to be tear down soon.

"Sister!" Mirei rushed up to her, hugging her, "You gotta go and get Umino back."

"What's the big idea?" The other boy, Naoki smirked, "He needs to prove that he's not such a cry baby."

"He doesn't have to play your stupid games just to prove he's not afraid. Anyone can be afraid. Even you!" Kenji glared at the other boy. The other girl whimpered, "are you going to go in there and get him out, Miss Takara?"

"I will," Takara sighed, "You guys shouldn't be playing around buildings like this. You could get trapped inside and get hurt."

"I just want to see if he could not be scare of the ghosts in there," Naoki told her. He got his cheek pulled on.

"There are no ghosts in there. The worse things are mold, unsteady walls, and rats. Big rats. I hope one crawls into your bed at night Naoki and eat your toes off!" The threat made the boy whimpered, hiding in a corner.

"Sis?" Takara was just about to climb over the small fence when Mirei stopped her.

"What if..." She paused, looking shy, "what if a real boogieman is in there?"

"Then I'll let you know. If there is, I'll text you for you and your friends to get away and go get Mom, alright?"

"Alright," Mirei hugged Takara. Mirei and her brother had both come from a bad home before they were adopted by the Soramis. Mirei had been frighten of her birth father as he wasn't a very nice man. Kenji had did his best to protect his sister from their father until they were taken away from their birth home. Soramis adopted soon then after. It had taken a while for the twins to open up to their new family. If it wasn't for Takara breaking the wall the twins had made, their parents would have been driving crazy.

"You guys stay here and try not to follow me in!" Takara leapt over the fence into the hotel's yard.

"Wow, it does look creepy," She approached the smaller part where the hotel staff would take customers before giving them a key, "Hmm...no help there."

She looked around, "Umino! Umino, where are you?"

It was quiet except for the faint sounds of the neighborhood and the birds in the trees. Takara sighed, walking up to one of the buildings. She checked around before studying a door.

"Hmm..." She tried the door handle to find out it was unlock, "Hmmm, that makes it much easier."

The moment she walked in, she began to cough. Takara quickly put an arm to cover her mouth, "Good God, who didn't dust in here!?"

She fiddled around in her bag and found a small flashlight, "Umino!"

The walls were cracked. The floor was covered in a layer of dust and dirt. Half of the room doors were opened and some were close. It was like a scene from one of her movies. The only difference was that there were more dead bodies and zombies in the movie then in the place she was now. She was hoping on not wanting to find a dead body.

"Umino, where are you? I swear, if I find you, I'm taking you kids out for ice cream and showing that little shit Naoki into a trash can," Takara whispered the last part as the ceiling above her was settling, sending down bits of plaster and dust. The entire place felt warm due to the build up of heat inside.

"Gag," Takara spotted a dead mouse in a corner, "Umino, where are you?"

She stopped the second she heard someone walking upstairs.

"Umino?" Takara questioned out loud, finding the staircase near another check out desk, "Umino, it's me, Takara. I'm coming up!"

The stairs creak underneath her sneakers as she made her way into the dark second story of the hotel. The only light she got was from the flashlight she was carrying.

"Umino," She found herself whispering for some reason, "Umino...where are you?"

The floor seem to creak louder upstairs.

"Cliché. Utterly cliché but so true." Takara paused when she heard something, "Umino?"

Her eyes traveled to a room where a light was coming from. Takara opened the door, ready to take on whatever it was. "Ha! Found you!" Takara jumped in, shining her light on the object or person.

"Huh?" She blinked, staring eye to eye with a camera, "What the hell?"

A loud childish scream catches her attention. The shrilled of it was muffled by the walls. It sounded like it was coming from another part of the hotel. She quickly leaves the room with the camera to follow the screaming.

"Umino? Umino!" Takara took off out of the room towards the sound. She wasn't really paying any attention to where she was going. All she heard was Umino screaming. It wasn't until she got closer that she heard another voice. A fierce urge to protect came over her as she charge through another door.

She tackled whomever was hovering over the poor boy.

Both she and the person she tackled went tumbling across the floor.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Takara's eyes flashed as she raised her fist to the person underneath her.

"Woah!" Someone tackled her from behind, holding her fist back, "easy now! He was just-"

The person behind her is thrown across the way into a wall.

"Miss Takara! Miss Takara!" Takara was leaning over the two 'morons' that she had named as Umino quickly comes to her side.

"It's okay, Umino. The big scary men are not going to hurt you anymore," Takara looked down smiling.

"They weren't. They were trying to calm me down after I got locked in a closet," Umino wiped his eyes.

"Huh?" An question mark appears over her head as she turned around to see the two she tackled and rumbled with. The guy she tackled to the floor sat up, holding his head in one hand. His sandy brown hair was long and pulled back into a low tail. The other was a glasses wearing guy who looked like he took quite a hitter into the wall.

"Yasu? Monk? Are you two okay?" A young woman with chin length brown hair and a tall man with black hair appeared around the corner.

"Don't be mad! Miss Takara was just coming to get me!" Umino quickly puts himself in front of Takara the moment the tall man step forth.

"I am...so...sorry?" Takara was very confused at the moment.

"Wow," The sandy brown hair man stood up, "you got quite the strength, little lady."

"Little?" Takara finally took notice how tall the man was. A pair of handsome brown eyes stared back at her, unsure what to make of the woman in front of him.

"Please don't be mad!" Umino was still trying to defend Takara, holding onto her leg. Takara glanced at the four people in the room before noticing the lights came on as more people join them.

"What is going on? Is everyone alright-Yasu, are you okay, mate?" An younger man with blond hair jumped at the sight of Yasu sitting up with swirls in his eyes and a large crater in the wall.

"I'm okay," Yasu whimpered, "I think I saw heaven though."

"What is going on? Lin? Mai?" An younger man with dark hair appeared behind the blond.

"Uh...you know the little kid that Monk said he and Yasu found. Apparently he has a babysitter who rescue him," Mai told him.

"So you're the one who has to been keeping an eye on him. I would really appreciate if you didn't let the child you are watching into an abandon building. He could have been seriously hurt," the dark hair young man lectured to her. A tick was felt in her forehead.

"I would just like to point out for one, I'm not his babysitter. I came in here because some little snarky pain told him to go in here so he wouldn't be a coward. I came because his friends were worried." Takara placed a hand on top of Umino's head, "and I would like to apologize for hurting those two but all I know was he was screaming and two strangers were standing around him."

"Wait, so you're just someone the neighborhood kids call in case of trouble?" The girl asked.

"No, his friends are my younger siblings. They were worried about him." Takara looked down to Umino, "you alright?"

"Yeah," Umino hugged her leg tighter.

"Good," Takara looked around, "look, I'm sorry I gave you guys a start but I was only here for Umino. Nothing else."

The younger guy didn't looked phased at all, "Miss...?"

"Sorami. Sorami Takara." She raised an eyebrow.

"What I was also about to say was this child also knock over a very expensive camera. I would like to come in contact with his parents about the damages," He spoke.

Takara glared, "Excuse me, sir...your name?"

"Shibuya."

"Mr. Shibuya, how much?"

"Pardon?" He blinked, staring at the woman.

"How much?"

"I highly doubt-"

"What kind of camera is it?" She was already pulling out her wallet.

"An very expensive high speed camera used for-" A few bills were pulled out. Takara had an idea what camera he was talking about.

"This should cover about half of it. You'll have to give me your card so I can send the rest. Don't bother on contacting his parents. You can just deal straight with me since I happen to be the only adult present for this kid." Takara watched as the young man stared at her then the money before taking it.

Monk was still feeling sore but he couldn't help but be surprise at the amount of dough the chick had just pulled out of her wallet. Just who in their right mind carried that much money in their wallet? He watched as the dark haired girl exchange information with Naru. She quickly glanced down at the boy with a soft smile, promising him ice cream.

"I'm sorry," She apologize to Yasu, "I didn't mean to be so rough."

"It's...It's alright," Yasu was still feeling dizzy but he couldn't help admire the lovely lady. It was damn well impressive at her speed and strength.

Finally, she turned to Monk.

A pair of amber eyes didn't look so fierce. The fire had died out of them and looked very sincere. Seriously, was this the woman who just knock him down?

"I like to apologize. I didn't hurt you too bad, did it?"

"Uh...no. You...you didn't. I had worse." He blinked.

"Well in case you need a doctor, let me know. I'll pay for your visit," She smiled, handing him what appear to be a card.

"Uh sure...uh," Monk was still unsure what to say to the crazy woman who police tackled him to the ground. Fiercely overprotective woman who had the strength of a man. It was impressive to him to a degree. Yet, strangely scary at the same time.

"Sorami...Takara," Monk read the name the moment she was out of sight. He watched out the window as she walked towards the front gate where a group of children were waiting on her. Naru, Mai, and Lin had walked her out. Takara quickly let the boy to his friends. She quickly gave another apology to Naru, speaking with him briefly. She was just about to leave the gate when Mai tap her on the shoulder.

Mai was speaking in a happy tone by her facial expressions and handing Takara a card.

The young woman blinked, staring at Mai then the card then nodding.

"I know it sounds silly," Mai explained to Takara what a group of odd ball people were doing in a run down hotel, "the new owners wanted to make sure since the whole neighborhood gossips about it."

"Well, I'll be...I never heard of a ghost hunt team that tries to debunk haunts. Glad someone uses their head from time to time," Takara smiled, "thank you guys for not completly hating me. You sure your friends are going to be alright?"

"I think they will. It was nice meeting you, Miss Sorami. You kids stay out of trouble for her, you here?" Mai lecture the group of kids. All of them looked down, including Naoki. Takara smiled, looking impressed.

"You sure have a way with them," Takara chuckled, "nice meeting you guys. Have fun with your case."

"We'll try."

Takara looked down at the kids, "now what am I going to do with all of you?"

"We're sorry, Sis," Kenji quickly apologize, "we should have stop Umino from going in."

"We really should have tried," Mirei quickly chimed in.

"Naoki, you're a big jerk!" The other girl, Cho glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Umino. You forgive me?"

"Yeah," Umino quickly looked back up at Takara, "we're still getting ice cream, right?"

"Well, since Naoki did apologize..." She closed her eyes, pretending to think on it before opening up one with a grin, "I guess we can."

"Yay!" the kids all cheered.

She still had enough money left to grab the kids all cones, including one for herself. Takara walked with the kids towards the other part of the neighborhood to grabbed ice cream. She pulled out the card that she was given. It was the same address that the guy Shibuya gave to her.

"Shibuya Psychic Research," Takara read off, "interesting..."

She tucked it back into her pocket.

"Strange that I managed to find a group of ghost busters...a real group for that matter."


End file.
